User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Player versus Player Wars
This is a public game now! Yay! In this you can play against another player. You just leave in a comment which user you want to fight, and I'll let him or her know. There are several types of battles you can fight: 1. Siege: One player is the defender, the other is the attacker. The defender cannot have siege weapons or cavalry (cavalry is fine once the attacker has breached the castle). The attacker uses archers and siege weapons to destroy the castle, but cannot use cavalry until inside the castle. The attacker can use infantry on siege belfries and assault ladders. 2. Skirmish: Only 20 units at least for each team. This is a fun short battle, where whoever surrenders, retreats, or is annihilated loses. Archers and cavalry are good units to pick for a skirmish. 3. Full Battle: Unlimited units. It ends in the same way as a Skirmish. 4. Water Assault: One team is the invader, with troops on transport ships and some ships that fight the ground forces. The ground forces try to repel the invaders. One example of a Water Assault is the last battle of Robin Hood. Units Militia Weapon: Club Armour: None Power Level: 3 Strong against: Other Militia Weak against: Anyone else Cost: 3 GP Man-at-Arms Weapon: Random close-combat weapon Armour: Chain mail, Shield Power Level: 5 Strong against: Scout Cavalry and Militia Weak against: Archers and Knights Cost: 5 GP Spearman Weapon: Spear Armour: Chain mail, Shield Power Level: 5 Strong against: Scout Cavalry Weak against: Crossbowmen Cost: 6 GP Pikeman Weapon: Pike Armour: Plate armour Power Level: 7 Strong against: Light Cavalry and Men-at-Arms Weak against: Knights and Arbalests Cost: 9 GP Longswordsman Weapon: Longsword Armour: Plate armour, Shield Power Level: 8 Strong against: Light Cavalry and Spearmen Weak against: Cavaliers and Champions Cost: 9 GP Two-handed Swordsman Weapon: Hand-and-a-Half Sword Armour: Plate armour Power Level: 11 Strong against: Knights Weak against: Unique Units like Teutons and Kataphrakts Cost: 15 GP Champion Weapon: Zweihander Armour: Plate armour Power Level: 16 Strong against: Paladins and Cavaliers Weak against: Arbalests Cost: 20 GP Archer Weapon: Shortbow Armour: None Power Level: 4 Strong against: Militia Weak against: Light Cavalry Cost: 6 GP Crossbowman Weapon: Crossbow Armour: Chain mail Power Level: 7 Strong against: Spearmen Weak against: Knights and Cavaliers Cost: 9 GP Arbalest Weapon: Arbalest Armour: Plate armour Power Level: 10 Strong against: Two-handed Swordsmen Weak against: Paladins Cost: 13 GP Skirmisher Weapon: Javelin Armour: Shield Power Level: 4 Strong against: Men-at-Arms Weak against: Light Cavalry Cost: 5 GP Elite Skirmisher Weapon: Javelin Armour: Chain mail, Shield Power Level: 6 Strong against: Spearmen Weak against: Knights and Heavy Cavalry Archers Cost: 7 GP Scout Cavalryman Weapon: Shortsword Armour: None Power Level: 2 Strong against: Scout Cavalry Weak against: Everything else Cost: 3 GP Light Cavalryman Weapon: Longsword Armour: Chainmail, Shield Power Level: 4 Strong against: Archers Weak against: Pikemen Cost: 8 GP Cavalry Archer Weapon: Shortbow Armour: Chainmail Power Level: 4 Strong against: Crossbowmen Weak against: Longswordsmen Cost: 9 GP Heavy Cavalry Archer Weapon: Longbow Armour: Plate armour Power Level: 7 Strong against: Crossbowmen Weak against: Cavaliers and Paladins Cost: 10 GP Knight Weapon: Longsword Armour: Chain mail, Shield Power Level: 5 Strong against: Elite Skirmishers Weak against: Two-handed Swordsmen Cost: 10 GP Cavalier Weapon: Broadsword Armour: Plate armour, Shield Power Level: 10 Strong against: Cavalry Archers, Crossbowmen Weak against: Champions Cost: 15 GP Paladin Weapon: Lance Armour: Plate armour, Shield Power Level: 17 Strong against: Arbalests Weak against: Unique Infantry Units like Teutons and Berserks Cost: 20 GP Saboteur Weapon: Gunpowder (NOTE: Dies when blows up castle walls) Armour: None Power Level: 15 Strong against: Castle walls Weak against: Crossbowmen Cost: 17 GP Battering Ram Power Level: 14 Strong against: Arbalests Weak against: Unique Units like Berserks and Halberdiers Cost: 24 GP Onager Power Level: 16 Strong against: Men-at-Arms Weak against: Saboteurs Cost: 25 GP Scorpion Power Level: 17 Strong against: Unique Archer units like Longbowmen and Throwing Axemen Weak against: Cavaliers and Paladins Cost: 20 GP Bombard Cannon Power Level: 20 Strong against: Anything Weak against: Other Bombard Cannons Cost: 30 GP Hand Cannoneer Power Level: 21 Strong against: Anything Weak against: Unique Archer units like Longbowmen and Chukonu Cost: 33 GP Trebuchet Power Level: 20 Strong against: Castle walls Weak against: All Infantry Units Unique Units (You earn it when you reach Power Level 18) Longbowman Weapon: Longbow Armour: Chain mail Strong against: Paladins Weak against: Champions Cost: 28 GP Kataphrakht Weapon: Mace Armour: Plate armour, Shield Strong against: All Infantry Units Weak against: Onagers Cost: 28 GP Woad Raider Weapon: Battleaxe Armour: Shield Strong against: Spearmen Weak against: Paladins Cost: 28 GP Chukonu Weapon: Repeating Crossbow Armour: Plate armour Strong against: Elite Skirmishers Weak against: Unique Archer units like Lonbowmen and Janissaries Cost: 28 GP Throwing Axeman Weapon: Throwing Axe Armour: Chain mail Strong against: Pikemen Weak against: Arbalests Cost: 28 GP Huskarl Weapon: Longsword Armour: Chain mail, Shield Strong against: Crossbowmen Weak against: Paladins Cost: 28 GP Mangudai Weapon: Longbow Armour: Leather armour Strong against: Pikemen Weak against: Champions Cost: 28 GP War Wagon Weapon: Cannons Armour: Thick wood Strong against: Anything Weak against: Scorpions Cost: 28 GP Teuton Weapon: Longsword Armour: Plate armour Strong against: All Infantry and Archer Units Weak against: Unique Cavalry Units like War Wagons and Kataphrakhts Cost: 28 GP War Elephant Weapon: Tusks Armour: None Strong against: Castle walls Weak against: Archer Units Cost: 40 GP Berserk Weapon: Battleaxe Armour: Chain mail, Shield Strong against: Infantry Units Weak against: Unique Infantry Units like Teutons and Huskarls Cost: 28 GP Janissary Weapon: Musket Armour: Chain mail Strong against: Infantry Units Weak against: Unique Cavalry Units like Kataphrakhts and War Wagons Cost: 28 GP Important Notes 1. You can fight in a one-player match as well; I play the enemy. 2. You gain Power Levels by defeating enemies. Each victory results in 1/4 of a Power Level rewarded. When you reach a certain Power Level, you are powerful enough to buy more units. You are earned GP for each unit you kill. 3. When you reach Power Level 16, you can lead the army from the front. In other words, you can have a unit that is yourself. You can still play if your unit is killed, but your troops will lose moral. 4. On Water Assault mode, the invaders have 5 transport ships for infantry, 4 for archers, and 3 for cavalry. They also have 7 Galleons and 4 Cannon Ships. These vessels have attack powers, while the transports can only attack if they are transporting archers. Empires Almighty Land of Taco Ruler: Arbiter Bob (Martin2) GP: 5 Infantry: 3 Militia Cavalry: 2 Scout Cavalry Victories: 0 Ties: 0 Defeats: 0 Algordia Ruler: King (Bluestripe the Wild) GP: 8 Infantry: 2 Militia Cavalry: 2 Scout Cavalry Victories: 0 Ties: 0 Defeats:0 Southsward Ruler: Bane Slytung GP: 5 Infantry: 5 Militia Cavalry: 0 Victories: 1 Ties: 0 Defeats: 0 Reynaud's Raiders (Default) Ruler: Reynald de Chatillon (Thorn) GP: 4000 Infantry: 14 Spearmen, 10 Men-at-Arms Cavalry: 12 Knights, 8 Light Cavalry Archers: 10 Archers Victories: 15 Ties: 3 Defeats: 1 Naumian Nomad Tribe (Default) Ruler: Chieftain Kushluk (Thorn) GP: 3257 Infantry: 20 Pikemen, 15 Men-at-Arms Cavalry: 20 Mangudai, 10 Heavy Cavalry Archers, 8 Light Cavalry Archers: 14 Archers, 10 Elite Skirmishers Victories: 18 Ties: 5 Defeats: 2 Kingdom of Srifia (Default) Ruler: King Radbod III (Thorn) GP: 2491 Infantry: 30 Men-at-Arms Cavalry: 18 Knights Archers: 2 Bombard Cannons Victories: 14 Ties: 1 Defeats: 10 Now let the battle begin! Category:Blog posts